


Hopeful Double Date

by FarFromTheTree



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Dating, F/F, F/M, M/M, Oral Sex, Partner Swapping, Pegging, Scissoring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:40:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29352843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FarFromTheTree/pseuds/FarFromTheTree
Summary: Following up onSayaka's offer,Shuichi and Kaede agree to go on a double date with her and Makoto.The dinner is alright, but all four of them are more looking forward to what would be happening afterwards.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Saihara Shuichi, Maizono Sayaka/Naegi Makoto
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Hopeful Double Date

Shuichi was enjoying tne date so far. It was nice to get to know his seniors a bit better, and the restaurant Sayaka had picked out had some pretty good food. From how fancy this place looked, it had to be expensive, but the food was good enough to make up for it. Not enough that he would ever come back here without a celebrity offering to pay for it, but enough that it didn't feel like a waste.

However, as good as the meal was, that wasn't what any of them were here for. The thing Shuichi wanted was currently sat inside of Makoto's pants, and as much as he wanted to pull the other boy into the bathroom and suck him off right here in the restaurant, he knew that it would be better if he waited.

And wait he did. They had finished their meals a while ago, and had even paid for it already, but the girls had gone to the bathroom together, and they weren't about to leave without them. Especially since Sayaka had made their hotel reservations, meaning they couldn't even get into their room without her. And so, they waited, making small talk and trying not to think too hard about each other's dicks.

"What's taking them so long..." Shuichi complained.

"I don't know. Sayaka never takes so long when we're alone." Makoto replied.

Shuichi rolled his eyes. Unless one or both of them were constipated, he wasn't sure what they could possibly be doing that would take so long.

~~~~~~~~~~

"I didn't think you were into girls, Sayaka!" Kaede moaned as the pop star fingered her.

"I'm an idol, Kaede. When you're surrounded by some of the hottest girls in the country for hours on end, almost every day, it's hard not to be." Sayaka responded, before kissing the pianist.

As they made out, Kaede reached up to grope Sayaka's breasts, and she moaned into Kaede's mouth. They each groped each other, and Sayaka pulled them into a stall, pushing Kaede onto a toilet and falling to her knees to pull off the pianist's panties. She took a moment to appreciate Kaede's cleanly shaved cunt, before diving face first into it.

"Should we really be doing this?" Kaede asked as Sayaka ate her out. "We both have boyfriends, both of whom are outside."

"And who are going to be fucking each other once we get back to the hotel." Sayaka responded. "Now, let's make you cum. Don't want to keep them waiting too long now."

With that, Sayaka redoubled her efforts. All the time spent with her idol group had made her pretty good at eating pussy, and it showed. Kaede was trying to stay quiet, sitting on a toilet reminding her that they were doing this in public, and anyone could walk in on them at any moment. Of course, with Sayaka's skilled tongue, and her own hands unconsciously rubbing her tits through her dress, it was rather difficult.

When she finally came, she did so with a loud cry, before immediately covering her mouth and looking around, as if she could see anyone from her bathroom stall. Sayaka stood up, gave her a kiss on the lips, and then non-chalantly walked out of the stall and began applying a new coat of lipstick at the mirror.

"Wait." Kaede said, and Sayaka turned to her. "Don't you want me to, ya know, do you too?"

Sayaka giggled. "What do you think we're going to be doing while our boyfriends are busy with each other?"

~~~~~~~~~~

Once the girls returned, the two couples gathered their things and headed to the hotel. For their purposes, a simple love hotel would have functioned, but Sayaka was pulling out all the stops. She had reserved a room at an actual hotel, and it was just as fancy as the restaurant. Now Shuichi was actually starting to feel bad about this.

Of course, he started to feel a bit better once they made it to the room and he had Makoto's cock buried in his throat. He still felt a little guilty that they were using such a nice hotel room just to have sex, but each time Makoto's balls touched his chin that thought faded from his mind more and more.

Whether it was going glory holing with Kaede, or just lubing up her strap-on, Shuichi loved having his mouth filled. The fact that Kaede was allowing him to do thus with Makoto just made him love her even more. He wanted to express that love somehow, but since telling her would require him to remove his mouth from Makoto's dick, he settled for just reaching over and sticking a finger into her vagina.

She moaned into Sayaka's pussy, and he was satisfied that she understood his feelings. He kept his finger there for now, using his other hand to fondle Makoto's balls. They were heavy and full of semen, and Shuichi wanted nothing more than to empty them into his mouth.

He managed to do just that with a few more strokes, Makoto cumming with a cry and filling Shuichi's mouth with his seed. He swallowed it all, then climbed onto the bed to make out with the other boy. As much as he enjoyed kissing him in general, it was mostly to make sure Makoto stayed hard. Once he was fully erect again, Shuichi broke the kiss and laid down on the bed, spreading his legs.

As Makoto got into position, the girls were having their fun too. Sayaka had cum just after Makoto, and the girls were currently tangled in each other's arms, kissing passionately, but also taking quick glances at what the boys were doing. As Makoto took a deep breath and penetrated Shuichi, shoving all the way in in one thrust, the girls broke the kiss and began scissoring, putting them in a much better poistion to watch. They didn't want to miss any of this.

And there was quite a lot to look at. Whether it was their faces, Shuichi's dumb look of bliss as he was used as a cheap onahole, or Makoto's concentration as he pounded the detective's asshole with as much force as he felt he could use without injuring him. Or the spot they were joined, Shuichi's balls bouncing slightly as Makoto pounded in and out of him, his cock twitching from the pleasure of being fucked. Seeing that hard cock just sitting there was excruciating for Kaede, desiring nothing more than to have him balls deep inside her, and eventually, she couldn't hold back anymore from joining in.

"I'm sorry." She told Sayaka as she rushed to grab something from her purse.

"Don't worry about it." The idol replied, smiling. She knew what was about to happen, and couldn't be happier about it.

Makoto heard the girls' conversation, but didn't pay much attention to it. That was, until he felt fingers rub some sort of liquid into his ass, followed shortly by a piece of sillicone penetrating him. He let out a moan as Kaede began fucking him with her strap-on, her tits pressed up against his back.

Shuichi saw what was happening, and to be honest, he was a bit jealous. Makoto's cock was great, sure, but it couldn't hold a candle to Kaede's massive dildo. Even after a few weeks of sucking and fucking strangers at a glory hole, his girlfriend still had his favorite dick. However, as he was watching Makoto take it up the ass, his vision was suddenly obscured by Sayaka's bottom.

"You wouldn't mind helping me out, would you?" She asked, and he got right to work.

The idol moaned as she was eaten out by her friend's boyfriend. God, he was good at this. He would need to give Makoto some lessons sometime. Speaking of her own boyfriend, her spot on Shuichi's face was the perfect position for her to lean forward and kiss him.

The kiss didn't last very long, and once it broke, the four of them simply enjoyed the moment. Makoto leaned on Sayaka's tits for support, which she loved. He was honestly completely unaware that he was doing it, Shuichi's tight ass combined with Kaede's huge dick blanking his mind from sheer pleasure.

When he did finally cum, he screamed, pumping Shuichi's ass full of cum, the collapsed onto his stomach. Shuichi came around the same time, spraying his semen all over himself, Sayaka and Makoto. Kaede pulled Makoto away from Shuichi, sitting down next to her boyfriend on the bed and bouncing the other boy on her fake cock. Whilst she did that, Sayaka took the opportunity to lean forward and suck Shuichi's dick.

While normally she would've been fine just sixty nineing until orgasm, this was a special occasion. Once he was fully hard again, she pulled away from his dick and got up. Just he was about to complain, she sat back down, impaling herself on him. He let out a moan, catching Kaede's attention. When she saw what Sayaka was doing to her boyfriend, she was inspired, and quickly mirrored her actions on Makoto, who was just starting to recover from the earlier fucking.

"Oh, Sayaka, this was such a good idea." Kaede said, referring both to the idea of riding each other's boyfriends, and to the whole double date idea in general.

"We're definitely going to have to do this again sometime." The idol agreed. "Maybe we could even invite Hajime and Chiaki, have a full on orgy!"

"I'm fine with that." Shuichi stated, and Makoto also made a noise of agreement, still a bit too out of it for actual words.

The rides didn't last very long, since the boys were still very sensitive. Once they had both cum, taking both of the girls with them, they each switched back to their own partners, the boys dutifully eating the semen out of their girlfriend's vaginas. It was a completely new experience for Makoto, but not necessarily an unpleasant one.

Following that, they decided to continue the theme of cleaning up by showering together. The fancy hotel shower was more than big enough for all four of them, and it was impossible to resist a quick round of shower sex. It was a nice dessert after all they had done, a romantic moment to cap off a night of nothing but physical pleasure.

Once they were clean, they headed to sleep. The room had two beds, mostly to be avoid suspicion from the hotel staff that would assuredly come up if four people went up to a room with one bed, although at the end of the night it was good to have a fully made bed that hadn't been messed up by sex. And all four of them did sleep in that one bed, cuddled up into a big pile of love and extremely talented teenagers.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentines Day!
> 
> As I'm writing this, it isn't actually valentines day yet, and it's just a coincidence that I happened to be writing a story about an actual date during the first half of February, but just roll with it.
> 
> Had this idea since the moment i wrote that line for Sayaka in 79th class school festival. There is a minor continuity error with Shuichi never sucking a dick before in that story, but loving it in this story, but just assume that the entire plot of Shuichi's Special Training happened in the non-specific amount of time between the two stories.


End file.
